The solar industry is growing world-wide and, as a result, more-efficient structures are desirable for mounting photovoltaic modules to a structure, such as a roof of a home or other building. Whereas many different structures are known, there is a desire to reduce the complexity of such structures, and improve the efficiency of such structures. This can be achieved, in one respect, through the use of standardized parts, such as clamping elements (clamps).